<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Escape by syntheticvision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432058">No Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision'>syntheticvision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a once in a lifetime trip backpacking through Europe, you are separated from your friends after getting distracted from taking photos in a forest. It’s dark and quiet but you are aware someone - or something - is watching your every move as you try to find your way back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The awkward weight of the camera slapped against the middle of your chest with every step, the nylon strap stinging into your neck. Shouting for help was useless now, your voice had gone hoarse with the amount of pleading for someone to hear you. The thick trees you passed looked familiar but then most of them did. Deep down, you knew you were going in circles. The flashlight you had stuck in your backpack hours before had come in handy but the shadows surrounding whatever you shined the light on made you fearful.</p><p>The clouds above you shrouded the moon, giving off an eerie appearance while you lifted your booted feet up over a gnarled exposed root. At least the twigs that had been snapping behind you had stopped. A small victory that you clung to like a beacon of hope. At the thought, your mind began to play tricks on you, replaying the sound in your head while you trudged forward. Wind rushed through the trees and you froze, watching the branches shake.</p><p>“He-hello?” you tried again, your voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>You were greeted with silence, your hand tight on the flashlight as you moved it around the forest floor. The thin anorak you wore did nothing for the cold as it sunk into your skin, freezing your bones. This was supposed to be a trip of a lifetime for a history lover like yourself. You’d saved up for it, putting in extra hours at work and packing your lunches, tossing every saved bit of money into your travel account. Before this, you couldn’t imagine ever leaving and now, all you wanted to do was be back home in the comfort of your apartment.</p><p>Another rush of wind moved behind you and you spun around. The feeling of being watched was back and you lifted the flashlight slowly at something shining behind a tree.</p><p>“Lost?” A voice asked behind you.</p><p>You gasped in surprise, turning your flashlight to the sound.</p><p>There was nothing there, only air and space.</p><p>A void.</p><p>Something shone in the trees again, glittering against the backdrop of darkness and you shined your light at it, only to see a thick shrub in its place.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be out here after dark,” the voice started, once again near your ear. “It’s dangerous.”</p><p>You turned to come face to face with a handsome man with long brown hair and steel blue eyes. He wore a tactical vest that had been worn and weathered, holes in the fabric as if it had been ripped open, his fatigues and dog tag stained with what you hoped was not blood.</p><p>“I-I’m lost. Please, if you could just show me the way out of here, I’d be grateful.”</p><p>Your plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as he ignored your request. He came closer.</p><p>“Where are your friends?”</p><p>Taking a step back from the stranger, you shook your head. You were sure that it had only been a few hours. There was still time for you to get out of this place and be reunited with your friends.</p><p>“They’re probably looking for me.” It was a confident truth that you hoped was not going to be a lie. You hoped they were safe, even if you weren’t.</p><p>“Are they?” His question hung in the air like a challenge.</p><p>Or a warning.</p><p>“I haven’t been gone long” you protested, taking another step back, your hand shaking wildly, the light trembling over the trees and over his muscular form. The cold was seeping into your bones. “They’ll know I’m missing.”</p><p>“Not anymore,” the man responded, taking a step toward you. “People don’t last long in these woods.”</p><p>Your boots slipped on the mud as you took another step back. You were past shivering, your teeth knocking together that made your jaw ache.</p><p>“Please, I just want to go back,” you pleaded, tears filling your eyes. The fear that had pooled in your belly was now overflowing. “My friends, they -”</p><p>“Already gone,” the man affirmed, his eyes glittering under the darkness. “They were the first to go.”</p><p>Your heart slammed into your chest, the stranger’s head tilting to the side with a smirk.</p><p>“You should be honored. I saved the best for last.”</p><p>What little hope you had faded as your eyes searched for a way out. Maybe you could make a run for it, put some distance between you and this dangerous stranger. Maybe it would be enough for you to find a way out.</p><p>“I wouldn’t run, beautiful. I can hear your heartbeat from here. You’re all flight.” He looked up at the dark sky, the clouds filtering over the moon, casting his already pale face in the color of the moon before he turned back to you, his mouth opening slightly as fangs slid down.</p><p>“Please, I don’t want…” your petition faltered as you broke into a sob, still continuing backwards.</p><p>Whatever boldness you had left in you enabled you to turn and try to run, a figure blurring out of the corner of your eye before it grabbed you and spun you around, the flashlight dropping onto the soft earth at your feet, the darkness engulfing you.</p><p>“Oh God, please …” you begged, his fangs dragging against your neck. “I promise, I won’t come back. I just want to go home.”</p><p>“Shh,” he hushed you harshly, “I chose you over them. I’m going to take good care of you.”</p><p>Your gasp of terror was stuttered by the air choking out of your lungs as he tightened his hold on you, his strength otherworldly. The metallic smell of blood on him made you nauseous.</p><p>“I’ve watched you since you first came into these woods. Perfect for me in very way.”</p><p>You cried out as his fangs dragged against your sensitive skin, his skin cold against yours.</p><p>“I got lost in these woods once myself. Long ago. They fed on me, much like I will do to you, sweet girl. But in this darkness, I became free. Soon, you’ll be free as well.”</p><p>Tears ran down your cheeks as his gloved hand held your throat.</p><p>“So perfect,” his voice purred against your ear. “You’ll belong to me.”</p><p>His fangs sunk into your neck, a scream erupting from your mouth that was muffled against his glove. Pain like you never knew radiated down your body before it was replaced with a dull pressure where he continued to suck, his lips moving against your skin. You felt the warmth of your blood run down your neck.</p><p>The trees surrounding you began to spin, your knees buckling under you before you were lifted into his arms.</p><p>Through your heavy lidded eyes, the sky above you seemed to hide behind the trees as your vision blurred and blacked out.</p><p>🦇</p><p>You woke with a start, your vision still out of sorts and fuzzy as you looked around the room. The wound in your neck throbbed with pain and you tried to swallow what little saliva was left to coat your dry throat. The lights from the lamps flickered above you while you laid on the small mattress that was on the cold ground. Your jacket was gone as well as your shoes. The cold numbed any sense of feeling in your bones as a door opened and the stranger stood in the entrance.</p><p>“Let me go…” your voice shattered with terror as you curled yourself into a ball. You were so weak that you could barely lift your head. “Please, I won’t tell anyone about this.”</p><p>The heavy door shut behind him, the force of it loud and echoing in the small room.</p><p>“How can I let you go now that I’ve had a taste of you?”</p><p>His movements were so fast it was like a blur when he reached you, a gloved hand gripping your chin painfully.</p><p>“Low heartbeat. You won’t last long,” he informed you. He brushed a tear away from your cheek. Though your vision was blurred, you made out the dog tags against his chest as you swayed, your eyes squinting to read.</p><p>BARNES, JAMES B.</p><p>“P-please, James… Mr. Barnes…I don’t wanna die.”</p><p>His eyes flicked down to yours at the sound of his name. His fangs peeked out from his parted lips.</p><p>“That’s the only way we can be together. Reborn into the night.”</p><p>His hands slips into your hair, fingers twisting as you cry out weakly at the sting of your scalp.</p><p>“Don’t you want to be mine?”</p><p>You tried a different tactic, his hand still grabbing a fistful of your hair as you nodded. Maybe if you played along, he’d take pity on you. You were so weak that you knew you couldn’t keep up the fight much longer.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>When he let you go, you slumped to the mattress, your scalp throbbing along with the dull ache in your bones. You felt the tug of your jeans, your feeble hands trying to push him away as the weight of your head lolled around, unable to see what was happening but knowing exactly what was to come.</p><p>The air in your lungs was cut short as he pushed inside you, your mouth cracking out a weakened scream as you struggled to accommodate his size, every inch of him throbbing inside you as you tried to breathe. What little heartbeat was left in you was slamming into your chest.</p><p>“So sweet,” he said above you, the tags dangling above your face. “You take me so well, precious.”</p><p>Even despite your frozen body, the heat in your core ignited with every movement, your hips involuntarily lifting slowly to meet him halfway with what little strength you had. At the sound of the moan that erupted from your mouth, he bared his fangs and leaned down, his head tilting to watch you.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it? It’ll feel much better when you change.”</p><p>The implication of what he was planning to do coincided with the mounting orgasm that threatened to crest with every hit of your cervix.</p><p>“N-no…” you begged, trying to push him off as he bit down on your neck as you came, your hands pulling on his vest and chain as the light began to dim in your eyes. His mouth was against your ear as you heard your heartbeat begin to slow.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, precious. I’m right here. Gonna watch you change.”</p><p>🦇</p><p>You stood on the edge of a hill, watching silently as a man traveled through the woods, the silver star on his chest catching your eye on his dark blue uniform. He seemed determined, the way he walked and how he looked around the woods at every sound. Not out of fear but out of curiosity, as if he was searching for someone.</p><p>He looked up at you, his gaze steady for a moment until he blinked and you were gone, halfway across from where he was beginning to climb. You followed behind him, careful to keep your distance. He seemed familiar, this stranger who was now going deeper into the woods.</p><p>A form blocked your path and you stopped, lowering your head in submission.</p><p>“It’s time, doll.” He caressed your cheek, kissing you softly. “Go get your prey.”</p><p>At his urging, your fangs slid down as you smiled, turning toward the direction of the man in the uniform.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>